


聪明反被聪明误

by reiyuu



Series: [莱茵凯因]聪明反被聪明误 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bottom cain, they are above friends but lovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *GBF*莱茵哈撒x凯因*恋人未满*开口就是骗人，莫得真话。骗人超开心，骗莱茵哈撒最开心





	聪明反被聪明误

凯因将军的两大绝活，早就传遍了伊德尔瓦王宫。  
一是偷懒，二是骗人。  
只要交给他的工作被判断成了‘放着以后再做也没关系’，他就会立刻找借口溜号然后消失，就算是和他共同生活了十几年的蕾欧娜也没办法找到他。  
虽然凯因将军在关键时刻确实可靠，可这些没那么重要的事对于伊德尔瓦王国来说同样也很重要。  
这一找不到人、二无处发泄、三国王芙莉雅居然还向着他。久而久之，负责文书工作的大臣们也憋得慌，只好向蕾欧娜发泄。好死不死，蕾欧娜又是个性格特别认真的人。听过事情的原委后，她一心想为大臣们抱不平，同时也想好好教训下这个怪脾气的义弟，便启程去找他。  
这一找就是一天，有时候、两天。  
等到第二天筋疲力尽地回到皇宫后，蕾欧娜往往能见到一个红光满面精神抖擞的凯因。  
就这样，清晨在走廊中追逐的姐弟，便成了伊德尔瓦王宫中的一道风景。

数周后，王宫里人人都在说，‘凯因将军的好日子到头了’。  
伊德尔瓦来了个狠人，特别厉害的人。  
他曾是霸占一方盗贼们的统领，他曾经掌控着能够摧毁纳尔格兰迪空域的开关，他力大无穷空手就能劈开一座山，不论凯因将军藏到哪里他都能在最短的时间内找到。  
虽然这些传言中的某几条听起来就很假，但有一条，毋庸置疑是真的。  
他真的能找到凯因，哪怕凯因跑到山里找个树洞躲起来，他也能在一小时内把他揪出来。  
看着平日不可一世的凯因将军皱着眉头哇哇叫的样子，大家都觉得很好笑，但同时也有一些疑问。  
蕾欧娜是凯因将军哥哥的未婚妻，是和凯因共同生活了十几年的‘亲人’。这样的她都没办法找到凯因，那么作为外人、甚至是敌人的莱茵哈撒，又是如何找到他的呢？  
莱茵哈撒看起来凶，但其实是个脾气温和的人。曾经有实在按耐不住好奇心的士兵跑去问，却只得到了些模棱两可的答复。

——我也不知道。  
——想着他的话，很快就找到了。  
——而且他藏来藏去不就那么几个地方么，至于那么难找？

当然至于了！  
提问的士兵差点没叫出声来。  
那可是蕾欧娜大人花了两整天都没能找到的凯因将军啊！  
提问的士兵在心中如此叫嚣着。  
“你想学？”莱茵哈撒皱着眉头，上下打量着这名士兵，“我觉得你还是算了。虽然捉迷藏的技术不怎么好，但他还是挺聪明的，这点我认可。”  
“咦，我没听错吧。莱茵哈撒居然夸我聪明？那可真是荣幸之至啊。”  
看着从走廊拐角现身的凯因将军，士兵只觉得浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩。再待下去恐怕要被这位坏心眼的将军调侃致死，这么想着的他，甚至连招呼都没打一个，便飞也似的逃走了。  
“哎，你看看，现在的士兵都没得礼仪了。也不知道是谁教的。”  
说完后，一记重拳落到了凯因头顶。还没等他出声抗议，耳边就响起了莱茵哈撒带着怒气的声音，  
“你还有脸说别人，也不看看是谁在带头！”  
“哈哈……那可真是，不好意思啊。”凯因抱着头，换上了一副嬉皮笑脸的架势。  
“还有脸笑。”  
“该认真的时候认真不就可以了吗？事情想太多的话会变老的，”凯因一边说着，一边轻快地走到了莱茵哈撒身边，“莱茵哈撒，你可不要想太多。你脸上的皱纹再多点，怕是没有女孩子喜欢你了。”  
“呵，你在开什么玩笑。我会在乎这？”  
“嗯嗯，我知道的。”  
“你这家伙，又知道什么了！”莱茵哈撒装模作样地举起拳头，本来打算恐吓一下凯因，却被迎面而来的笑脸堵住了话头。  
“莱茵哈撒，听说街上开了一家新酒馆。我们喝酒去吧！”  
“喝喝喝！不就是想让我把醉鬼背回家，打些小算盘，生怕人不懂！”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“你可是将军啊！别傻笑！”

在城镇中流传着的，是王宫士兵们所不知道的，凯因将军的第三大绝活。  
发酒疯。  
此时此刻，凯因将军正在那间新开的酒馆中闹得天翻地覆。  
他死死地抱着莱茵哈撒，怎么甩都不松开。他的脸颊微红，一看就是喝高了的模样。  
“莱茵哈撒——你就答应我吧！”  
“答应你什么……啧，快松开！”  
“松了你不就跑了么！！你又诈我！”  
“不跑，我绝对不跑，你赶快松开！丢人！”

“哈哈哈，没想到凯因将军也有这样的一面啊。”在邻桌喝酒的老头子看得津津有味。  
“老大爷您别……他这是喝醉了，平时很正经的！”莱茵哈撒努力为凯因正名。  
“原来二位是那种关系啊？”传菜的女侍应捂着嘴，满脸兴奋。  
“不、不是，明显不是吧！”

“怎么就不是了！”凯因突然大吼一声，“说好到伊德尔瓦做事就是我的人呢！？原来当初都是骗我的吗？”  
莱茵哈撒应也不是，不应也不是。趁着他举起手僵在半空中的功夫，侍应小妹捂着嘴嘿嘿两声便跑远了。  
“你……”莱茵哈撒握紧拳头，把手举在半空。  
“你又要打我了，可我还是不松！”凯因闭着眼，死死地抱着莱茵哈撒的手臂，准备接下来自牛族成年男性的一记头槌。  
天色渐晚，酒馆里的人也都陆续结账走了。莱茵哈撒那只举在半空中的手，却始终没能落下来。  
他松开了紧握的拳，轻轻地落到了凯因的头上。  
“嗯？”凯因抬起头，微微笑了笑，“怎么了，要亲我么？”  
“亲了咱们就回去？”  
“嗯！”  
“那一言为定啊。”

酒馆老板和侍应小妹不知何时已经转过了身子，可看着凯因那张微微抬起的脸，莱茵哈撒还是觉得有些不好意思。  
虽然种族不同，但以莱茵哈撒的审美来说，凯因确实算个美男子。  
要不是他的性格太轻浮，工作的时候又看起来太可怕，早就被王宫里的女孩子们给捧上天了。  
可偏偏就是这样的他，让自己也没了立场。  
明明是敌人，却挺身而出救了自己的小弟；明明相互猜疑，却愿意为了自己跳出浮岛。  
凯因，其实我一直都看在眼里。我知道你在意的事太多，放不下的事太多，才终日摆着笑脸，露出一副什么都无所谓的样子。但其实你比谁都热爱这片空域，你比谁都需要一位理解者。  
如果可以的话，我想……

脑子里想的事情太多，最终还是被凯因钻了空子。  
唇上荡起一阵柔软的触感，数秒后便马上消失了。  
“哈哈哈，果然牛族的嘴唇很软啊！”凯因笑着环上莱茵哈撒的脖颈，“有机会的话我们再来一次？”  
“别闹……”莱茵哈撒捂着脸，无奈地叹了口气，“回去吧。”  
“嗯。”

夜深了，路边的花草被微风吹得窸窸窣窣地响，倒是让人心旷神怡的。  
莱茵哈撒走得很慢，就像是生怕吵醒了身后的凯因似的，非常小心。  
一阵微弱的热气扫过自己的脖颈，说实话——很痒，却让人有种安心的感觉。  
谁都不会想到，趴在这名牛族男性背后的、已经醉成烂泥的人类男性，是掌管着这个国家军队实权的将军。  
可偏偏这样的事就发生了，甚至已经变成了两人之间的日常。

“真是的，明明酒量不行，干啥要天天来喝。”  
“买点好酒，在房间里小酌一下感觉不是更好？”  
“真是搞不懂……”莱茵哈撒极为小声地嘀咕道，“不过我不讨厌就是了，把某人醉酒后的样子当成笑话来看也挺有意思的。”  
“只不过……”莱茵哈撒稍微顿了顿，“有个问题我确实搞不太懂。”  
“那个吻，到底是什么意思？”

***

也不知凯因将军到底使了怎样的手段，就算两人半夜三更回到王宫，也没有人会加以阻拦。  
莱茵哈撒直接走流程，把凯因扛到房间、扒衣服、埋进被子，然后再回去休息。等到第二天早上八点练兵第一轮结束后，再来叫醒这位贪睡的少将军。

翌日清晨八点，莱茵哈撒面对空空如也的将军房，大张着嘴，着实吃了一惊。  
于是他待着路过的士兵就问。

“喂，凯因去哪儿了？”  
“今天确实是和蕾欧娜大人一起去参加将军会谈了。”  
“什么时候回来？”  
“估计得入夜了，”士兵摆出了一副无可奈何的脸，“毕竟那群将军最爱酒了，凯因将军也不得不陪吧。”  
“就他？”莱茵哈撒干笑了两声，“就那酒量，还陪？丢不丢人。”  
“咦，原来莱茵哈撒大人不知道么？”士兵把手放在嘴边，轻轻咳了几声，自豪地说道，“凯因将军做别的事不行，但这事可是真靠谱。”  
“毕竟，凯因将军是出了名的千杯不倒啊。”


End file.
